1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of manufacturing a lens, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of manufacturing a micro lens array, wherein micro lenses having various standards are easily manufactured by adjusting a vacuum condition in a vacuum chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a charge-coupled device (CCD) of a digital camera, a display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor for a computer, a part for an optical communication, or a light emitting diode device includes a lens, specifically a micro lens, so as to control convergence, diffusion, reflection, etc. of light. Here, such a lens is realized in any shape to have a desired optical property according to a purpose.
Conventionally, a mold is used to realize the lens. However, when the mold is used, the mold not only needs to be elaborately manufactured, but also needs to be changed whenever a shape of the lens is changed.
Specifically, in case of a micro lens having a complex structure, wherein a plurality of concave or convex shapes are formed on a spherical surface of a concave or convex lens, a shape of the micro lens is complex, and thus it is difficult to manufacture the micro lens by using the mold.
Also, a lens manufactured by using a conventional mold has an unsmooth surface, and is separately hardened by using an ultraviolet (UV) light while manufacturing the lens.